Behind Closed Doors
by SandXDemonX13
Summary: Sequel to The Uchihas. They were caught, so they ran. What they found as a result of doing so might just keep them safe from their father...except that Fugaku will do anything to wipe his sons off the face of the earth. Ita/Sasu, Neji/Naru.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello, here is the not-so-long awaited sequel to _The Uchihas_. If you haven't read _The Uchihas_ yet then I would suggest you go and do so before reading this that way you can understand just how Itachi and Sasuke's relationship began. But anyway, I do hope you enjoy this and review so that I know what you think.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu

Chapter warnings: Incest, which you should all be aware of by now if you read _The Uchihas_. But that's it for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter one**

* * *

_Run._

It ran through his head millions of times as he did as his brother had told him. _Run, Sasuke._ He didn't want to, but he had no choice. _Get out of here—out of the village._ It was so dangerous; he knew it as he ran, feeling so horrible and hearing the men chasing after him. _I'll be right behind you; I'll find you._ He didn't even know if he could believe what his brother had said to him, but at the moment he really had no choice but to believe. _Go, Sasuke!_ He couldn't go any faster than he was; he couldn't move any faster, not even if he wiped the tears from his eyes. _I'll find you. I promise._

A promise, a single promise—one that meant more to him now then the one that had been made before it, but it was a promise he did not expect his brother to keep. Not even as he ran so quickly, like he had been ordered to, and not even as he attempted to find a hiding place did he believe for a moment that his brother would keep his promise. He wanted to, God how he wanted to, but for some reason an unreasonable fear kept him from believing that he would, or that he even could. _I'll be right behind you._ He couldn't bring himself to believe it for a moment as he felt a horrible need to turn back and run in the opposite direction—back towards where he had left his brother so alone.

So alone. So horribly alone was how he had left his brother. So alone...and with their father. So alone. He had absolutely no idea what was going to happen; no idea what their father would do. He only knew that the man had been so incredibly angry with the both of them when he had caught them kissing in Itachi's bed. All he knew was that...was that...he had left his brother...alone. _Go. Get out of here—out of the village._ His bottom lip trembled lightly as he continued to run through the dense forest that surrounded the village he had called home for the past fourteen years. _Run, Sasuke._ The words repeated themselves hundreds of thousands of times without his knowing it, bouncing off his own befuddled thoughts.

All he could do was run; run so far that his legs screamed out at him to stop as he swore he could feel his lungs collapsing. Yet he didn't care in the least. If he died out here he wouldn't care; if he were caught and taken away to be killed or something worse he didn't know if he would bring himself to even realize it was happening. Because until he knew his brother was safe; until he knew that they were both safe...there was absolutely nothing he could care about. _I promise._ He wanted to know how much of a lie those words had been; he wanted to know if he even had a purpose for running away.

_I love you, Sasuke._ Thinking about his brother speaking those words to him once more made him sob as he stumbled suddenly, yet he didn't really even notice. _I love you._ He had left the man he loved. Left him so utterly alone that it pained him to even think about. Left him and ran, only because that man he loved so dearly had told him to. _I'll find you. I promise._ He now had no choice but to believe in his brother's promise; believe in it because he wanted to hear the man tell him, at least just once more, that he loved him. Just once more at least he wanted to feel his brother's lips against his own as the man's arms wrapped around him. And because of that...it was the only reason he had any faith in his brother's promise.

He never even noticed it happening, not quite until after it had, but he had hidden himself somehow, only realizing it as he heard the men chasing after him run past where he had hid. His eyes searched the darkness around him and yet he couldn't figure out at all where he was. The only thing he could do was think; think and cry so silently that he forgot he was doing it. _If it were at all possible..._ his eyes widened as he thought about what his brother had said...only how long ago now? "No..." he sobbed out the word quietly into his hand. _I would marry you._ Why had Itachi brought it up...? Why had Itachi began any of it? ...Why had they fallen in love?

_Nonsense? Is that your way of telling me that you wouldn't marry me?_ His heart clenched as the words echoed in his mind, and he bit his lip. Why...? Why did any of it ever happen? _Well...if I just _happened_ to ask you, would you accept?_ He shook his head, trying so hard to shake the words from his mind; he didn't want to remember this—didn't want to think about any of it until he knew that his brother was safe. "...Go away..." his voice wasn't even a whisper. _You being my brother hasn't stopped us from becoming lovers; it hasn't stopped the two of us from falling in love. Really, Sasuke, our being related hasn't halted us from doing a lot of things... So why shouldn't we get married?_

"...Itachi...don't you _dare_ do this to me..." _Then what is the problem? Marriage is the next reasonable step in our relationship, seeing as we already live together..._ Even thinking about the words still made him shake his head at his brother's amusing attutide sometimes, although now there was no way they could cheer him up. _Like I said, it's not like we would get married tomorrow. I would wait until you are an appropriate age, at least._ But what good would it do if he were dead?—if they were both dead? "Itachi..." his body shook for moments, trembling with such fear that he had never felt in his life.

_...I simply want to know that you are mine, Sasuke; that no one can take you away from me._ He bit his lip, nearly drawing blood as he tried to stay quiet as he heard more men passing by his hiding spot. "I-I...am yours, Itachi..." he repeated the words so quietly that he had spoken to the man...hours ago?—minutes ago? Days perhaps? There was no sense of time left with him anymore as he could only think of his brother. _Sasuke..._ He wished so hard to just see the man again, just so that he could hear him speak his name; just so that he would hold him so gently; just so that they could love one another again.

_Will you marry me?_ His nails dug deep into his legs as he brought them up to his chest, needing something to make him feel safe. Marriage. His brother wanted to marry him. "Itachi...you can't..." he whispered the words as he placed his forehead against his kneecaps, letting his tears run more freely than before. The brother he had left so alone with their father wanted to marry him; marry him even when they were brothers and even when...it wasn't even possible for them to even get married. "...You can't...leave me..." _Run, Sasuke._ His body ached so horribly when he heard the words ghost about his mind.

"...You c-can't... You just...can't, Itachi..." it hurt him so badly to just breathe out the words. _I'll be right behind you; I'll find you. I promise._ It had been so terribly long, hadn't it? How long had it actually been? Was Itachi even coming? "...I-Itachi...you...you promised me..." his nails dug deeper into his legs as he swallowed thickly, swallowing some of the tears that wanted to spill from his eyes. "...You can't leave me... You...You said you'd find me...remember?"

"Shh, I remember." The words were less than a mumble before he felt the warm body pulling him in, calming him down, drying his tears with just the words—just the voice. He didn't want to believe it as he felt himself being rocked gently in the arms he knew so well; he almost didn't believe that he had been found. "I told you I'd find you, Sasuke. I was never going to break that promise." And all at once, just hearing; just knowing that it was true, he let out all of his tears—all of his pain. Itachi didn't say a word as he cried so hard yet so quietly, so afraid they would be caught; Itachi didn't say a word as he continued to kiss his head gently, letting him know that everything was all right. "...I-I..." he couldn't bring himself to even near the end of his sentence.

"I got out quickly," he told Sasuke in his ear quietly, "quickly and without a scratch. The only reason I took so long was because I had to dodge the police force." Sasuke brought his hand up to his heart, feeling it beating so quickly beneath his skin; so quickly and so painfully. "I was not going to leave you out here; I was not going to leave you alone, Sasuke. I would never do that to you." The reassurance in the words helped him feel so much better although he was still so afraid, and he knew that Itachi could tell how scared he was.

But finally, and most thankfully on his own part, he finally calmed some, enough to stop his crying and his trembling at least. He simply continued to lean against Itachi, the only person that he had left in the world any longer. "...W-what...are we going to do now...?" for some reason he didn't really want an answer to his question, as he feared that it would only take him back to the home they had just fled from. "We will wait... Wait until tomorrow night...as I believe the police force will have stopped their search of this area by then...and then we will leave." Sasuke nodded slowly. "...But where will we go...?"

Itachi was silent for many long moments before he kissed Sasuke's head once again. "Somewhere that they can never find us." Still though, fear gripped him so tightly, but he could not recognize it completely any longer as he felt safe once again. "And we'll get married?" he felt Itachi's grip on him tighten and he could swear that he felt the man's chest heave slightly with emotion, but he could never be sure. "...I love you, Sasuke." His fear was gone. Vanishing instantly with just three simple words that had never meant so much to him in all of his life. The man had saved him; saved them both, and he owed him too much now to even think about being afraid.

Yes, fear was no longer an issue. It was just life that was standing in their way.

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: And here is chapter one. I think that it's a pretty good chapter, and a great way to start off this story. So please review and let me know what you think. I would love to hear your comments. :) Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


	2. Chapter 2

I figured it was about time that I updated this, but I had to actually finish the chapter first, so this is it! Isn't it exciting? I would think so. :) Anyway, some of it might be kinda...not so good, but I guess it's just something that I can't fix no matter how hard I try. Well, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and review.

Chapter pairings: Ita/Sasu, Neji/Naru

Chapter warnings: Implied incest and shonen-ai. That's about it for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form; I do, however, own Tokudaiji Kaemon and many of the other characters that will be showing up in later chapters.

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter two**

* * *

Fugaku's eyes bore into the wall in front of him as he attempted to forget the scene he had witnessed days before. It still wasn't working; he could still vividly remember how he had caught his sons in bed together and it ate away at his insides. He could still remember with horrible clarity the words he had heard escape both boys as he had found himself standing outside Itachi's room. He had meant to only pass the door by, but the words—those sinful words that he had heard made him stop dead. He had felt, in a way, betrayed by the two boys—the only boys that he had that could carry on the family name.

Since that day he had been wondering, how long had it been going on? How long had he been tricked while they had committed such a disgraceful and sinful act under his roof—under his nose? How could they have even thought to do such horrible things? He had thought on it all so much but had yet to come to a conclusion. All he did currently know was that they were disgracing the name of Uchiha and he could not stand for it.

"Uchiha-san," Fugaku was pulled out of his thoughts by the man speaking to him quietly. "You requested my services?" the man didn't nod or make any move that would have suggested that he heard the other male. The most that happened at first was his eyes finding their way down to look at the floor, then moments after he brought his gaze to the picture that rested in his hands, the same picture that had been on his desk until recently.

"I'd like for you to find these two boys," he handed the picture of his sons over to the man that stood beside his chair. "You'd like for me to retrieve them?" Fugaku was silent again as his dark eyes moved back up to stare steadily into the wall. "I want," he began, pausing only because he needed to contemplate briefly about the next words he wanted to speak, "I want you to kill them." The dark-haired man nodded, taking his leave immediately afterward.

Not even a minute after the newly hired killer left, Fugaku's study door opened once again, this time allowing Mikoto to walk into the room. The Uchiha patriarch's eyes continued to stay trained on the wall in an almost nonmoving gaze. "Fugaku dear… I'd like to speak with you." The man was silent as he heard his wife's hesitant words behind him. He didn't speak an answer to the woman he was supposed to love, he only continued to stare at the wall, wondering momentarily if the mother of those disgraces knew just what had been going on.

"Well…have you seen the boys? I've noticed they haven't made appearances around the house the last couple days. I'm beginning to worry…" her words caused Fugaku's eyes to narrow. "Do not speak of those two in my presence." The moment Mikoto heard the words leave her husband's mouth her eyes widened, wondering just where this sudden distasteful tone was coming from. "What are you saying, dear?" she sighed lightly while she asked the question, finding that her spouse's anger was probably unjust for the most part. "Did something happen?"

Mere seconds after the question was asked, Fugaku was turning around in his chair and bringing his fist down upon his desk. "…Did something happen…?" his words were being bitten out through his gritted teeth, "Did…something…_happen_!" Mikoto took a tentative step away from her angered husband as he lifted his fist up and slammed it down upon his desktop once more. "Of course something _happened_, Mikoto! Those…_boys_ happened!"

Mikoto's eyes narrowed slightly, thinking that she knew just what had actually happened, though she hoped that this time she was very far off. "Fugaku…could you please explain to me what happened?" she tried the nice approach, feeling that she might be able to calm down the brunette if she talked in a kind and concerned voice while pretending that she knew absolutely nothing. It seemed to be working slightly as Fugaku took in a breath to calm himself before he spoke again. "Those two…" he shook his head, not wanting to finish his sentence. "I'm so disgusted…"

With those few words Mikoto knew that it was indeed true. Before she could open her mouth to once again ask what had happened, Fugaku spoke, "I found them…just the other day, swapping declarations of love," in the short pause that passed Mikoto felt dread sweep through her, "as they laid together in bed, _kissing_!" Pushing the feeling of dread away, Mikoto forced herself to place a small expression of shock upon her face, simply so it would be there if Fugaku happened to gauge her thoughts by looking at her expression. "_Kissing_, Mikoto!" his eyes closed in fury as he turned his head away. "They are _brothers_! It is simply horrifying! _Disgusting_…" finally, as he got out the majority of his feelings, his anger began to subside just the slightest.

In the aftermath of her husband's outburst, Mikoto began to wonder if she should say anything. "Fugaku—" as if sensing the question she was about to ask, Fugaku interrupted her with the answer, "they are gone." The simple, nonchalant answer that was given made Mikoto's eyes widen in actual shock.

Gone; that could only mean one thing and Mikoto didn't enjoy thinking about it one bit. "…What have you done to them, Fugaku?" the fear in her voice almost echoed around the room but the brunette didn't respond in the slightest. He only took another breath before turning himself around in his chair so that he could once again face the wall. "They have disgraced this family," he began quietly, "they will soon be punished." All of his anger from moments before seemed to be gone completely. "Cast them from your mind from his moment on, Mikoto. We no longer have children."

The words that had spewed so easily from her husband's lips concerned Mikoto greatly but before she could open her mouth to speak Fugaku lifted his hand, dismissing her. "Leave, Mikoto; leave and do not speak a word of this."

Though she felt she ought to stay and attempt to figure out just what her beloved was planning to do, she bit her lip and cast her eyes toward the floor. Seconds later she had parted from the room.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The blonde sat. Waiting; waiting not-so-patiently for the boy who had said that he'd meet him today for lunch. The blonde sat with his boyfriend who was just as silent as he was, though it was no surprise as he usually didn't speak unless he had to. The blonde sat with his untouched ramen in front of him, which frankly was something that was worrying his boyfriend into speaking. But still, the blonde sat, like he had been doing for the past hour at Ichiraku Ramen, waiting on his friend to come and meet him. "…Naruto, if he doesn't show up then it's all right. He might be busy." This was the first time their silence had been broken, other than for when they had ordered their food over thirty minutes ago. And other than the sigh that came from the blonde, nobody could have noticed that he had even heard his boyfriend.

"Just eat, maybe he'll call later and explain what happened." Another sigh broke from the blonde as he looked over at the brunette beside him, the only other customer in the place save for himself. Only then did he speak softly as he shook his head, "No, Neji… Something's wrong…" Neji looked at his boyfriend for a moment, wondering just what the blonde meant. "Just what do you mean?" Naruto quickly turned around on his stool so that he faced away from his food completely, something else that worried Neji too much. "For as long as I've known him he's shown up on time… That's one thing he always used to get onto me about when I was even two minutes late." The brunette seemed impassive as he heard the blonde teen's words.

"This also happens to be the boy who cheated on you with his brother, used you to get back at his brother and then left you for the man… So please excuse me if I think he might just not show up once." Neji's words were cold as he attempted to put the boy being spoken about in a bad light once again, as he hated every time Naruto defended him. "Neji… It's been months…" Naruto sounded exhausted as he said the words, "I've let it go; he apologized…so I think that it's time that you just let it go as well." The Hyuga looked down at his ramen and glared at it, simply determined to never forgive the Uchiha for what he had done—for how carelessly he had used Naruto. "But…something really isn't right…" Naruto's mumble made the brunette look back at him just as he got off of his stool and began to leave the ramen stand.

"Naruto! You need to eat!" his overprotective and caring attitude toward Naruto made him forget about his hate for Sasuke as he attempted to get Naruto to eat. But Naruto just looked at him and flashed a smile, a smile that he knew Neji couldn't resist. "Don't worry, I'll eat later. I've just gotta see if everything's okay," with that said the blonde left the ramen stand, making Neji sigh as he quickly paid for their uneaten food, hurrying off after Naruto the moment he thanked Ayame and Teuchi, because Naruto definitely wasn't going to be going anywhere near Sasuke without him.

**XxXxXxXxX**

To say the least, Naruto was unhappy. He happened to be so incredibly unhappy because every time that he had called Sasuke on the way to the teenager's home he had received no response, except from the teen's voicemail. So now as he knocked on the door to Sasuke's home he pouted, causing Neji to rub his back gently in an attempt to cheer him up the slightest bit. It wasn't working. In fact, it seemed that Naruto was even more unhappy as the minutes dragged on with no one answering the door.

But then, just as Naruto took a breath so that he could sigh, the door creaked open. The blonde instantly perked up and took a step forward, swatting away Neji's hand when the Hyuga tried to keep him at his side. "Oh hello boys!" Mikoto stood in the doorway after a few moments, smiling brightly at the couple. Naruto smiled back at the Uchiha and took another step closer to her. "Is there anything I can do for you, Naruto?" she only asked the question because the teenager was peeking around her, trying to look inside of her home.

A nervous laugh left Naruto for a short moment before he stood up straight and nodded. "I was just wondering where Sasuke was; he didn't show up for lunch. Is he around?" Mikoto looked for a moment as if she were in deep thought before she sighed and then smiled again. "No, he's not. He and his brother left early this morning, saying they'd be back later. I have no idea where they've gone off to though. I'm sorry." A small half disappointed smile spread over Naruto's lips as he nodded.

"I understand, could you please tell him that we stopped by?" Mikoto nodded cheerfully before bidding goodbye to the young men and shutting the front door, leaning against it the moment it was closed properly. She heaved a sigh and looked around the room quickly, getting back to making herself and Fugaku lunch without a word, though she did hope that her children were safe.

**XxXxXxXxX**

With their father's anger, hired help and Sasuke's missed lunch unknown to the both of them, Itachi and Sasuke continued to walk down the path they had been on for hours, having strayed finally from the small patch of road they had been on since they had left the forest surrounding their home. Few words had been said since they had departed that morning as neither one of them really wanted to speak and eventually bring up the fact that they had absolutely no idea in the world where they were headed.

So they continued to walk on in near silence, both hoping that they would run into someone who could help them with their journey, if at least to tell them if they were anywhere near a town…or food, perhaps water as well. Yes, that would be helpful, especially if they could point out a place that happened to have a bed.

But then…Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Itachi…?" it was Sasuke's tentative call to his brother that caused Itachi to bring his gaze up from the ground. For a moment Itachi looked at his brother but then noticed that Sasuke's eyes were not on him but were intently staring ahead of them. Itachi followed his brother's gaze and then squinted. It couldn't be…could it? There seemed to be a…_person_ nearing them. "Hah, and I was beginning to think that people didn't exist anymore…" Itachi shook his head at his brother's words but running through both of their minds was only one thought: _finally_.

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N: Okay, and here is chapter two. I really think, that after everything I put into it, it turned out pretty good. So please review and let me know what you think about this. I would love to hear from you. Thank you.

SandXDemonX13

TTYFTDS


End file.
